


Dietro il bancone

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [37]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa si nasconde in una vecchia libreria minuscola?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 039\. Una vecchia libreria minuscola

Kurt adorava quella vecchia libreria minuscola: l’aveva trovata per caso, durante un’uggiosa giornata newyorkese, mentre cercava di ripararsi dalla pioggia e dai cattivi pensieri.

Era veramente piccola e gli scaffali erano stretti stretti l’uno accanto all’altro, creando una sorta di piccolo labirinto tutt’intorno ai pochi avventori; l’odore buono di libri permeava l’aria insieme a quello di caffè – ce n’era sempre una tazza sul bancone; e l’atmosfera calma, quasi sospesa, rilassava immediatamente i nervi stanchi di chi entrava.

La parte che Kurt preferiva era proprio lì, dietro il bancone: Blaine gli aveva sorriso, quel primo giorno, e Kurt era completamente perduto.


	2. Oggi è il giorno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 040\. City life

La prima volta che Kurt era entrato nella sua libreria e l’aveva guardato, con un misto di incredulità e interesse, Blaine non aveva potuto fare a meno di sorridergli – perché trovare una libreria come quella in una città come New York era assurdo, ma soprattutto perché Kurt lo aveva conquistato dal primo sguardo.

Blaine aspettava trepidante l’arrivo del pomeriggio perché ogni giorno Kurt si presentava lì, a parlare, ad esplorare, ma più di tutto a liberarsi per un po’ della frenesia della vita cittadina.

Blaine aspettava ed ogni volta pensava: _oggi è il giorno in cui gli chiederò di uscire_.


End file.
